


The House

by PaperPrince



Series: Scent [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock and family come to live in 221B...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House

With Dear John going abroad for work, it is obvious to Mrs Hudson Holmes that Sherlock is going to need some help looking after the three wee babies. And who’s better than his mummy to help him? After all some stranger who is only in it for the money can’t be trusted with her precious grandchildren. Nor are there really any other relatives who can help.

Most of the family were incredibly unsuitable, given their bizarre dislike of Sherlock (or John who was frankly the best son in law anyone could ask for). Granny Watson while more than happy to pop down for a few weeks to visit was far too old and far too unwilling to leave her bees to be of any real help to little Shirley. Once again it was up to mummy to come to the rescue.

Of course there was a minor issue what with Sherlock living in London and her and Siger not. The idea of having Sherlock and the babies move in with them crosses her mind but is quickly dismissed as having been exposed to the wonder of London Shirley would surely die of boredom in their small town. 

Having decided upon relocating to London mummy quickly sets about finding the perfect place for them all to live. After all Sherlock will need more space for the kids as they get bigger and renting was a waste of money anyway. Besides think of all the additional benefits to be had! 

It doesn’t take long for her to sell the idea to Sherlock who in turn convinces John of her plan. That sorted, she and Siger sell up and take purchase of a rather lovely building on Baker Street. The house is old and rather oddly built but in decent repair and prefect for their needs. At some point Number 221B seems to have been partly converted into flats but the project abandoned half way through. 

She and Mr Holmes take the ground floor while her youngest and his brood take the two upper levels. Best of all there is a basement for Siger to use as his own personal study for all his little hobbies and such. 

Frankly it is win-win all round. Now if only she could get Mycroft and Anthea to move in next door… 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Mummy in this Universe is Mrs Husdon (only that's her first name- her parents were odd). Mr Holmes is not a serial killer in this one (or is he?) 
> 
> Also I played around with the layout of 221B to better suit my story. But why not?  
> New layout can be seen on my tumblr or by clicking on the links below. I didn't do the basement as only Siger goes down there!
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/e3b9c3bdda4661595630b838598b239a/tumblr_mj39t9cjOp1rr6jgio1_1280.jpg
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/c2a6e97ec0d1887bbe614c141a31cb0a/tumblr_mj39t9cjOp1rr6jgio2_1280.jpg
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/43798812e4a5581ac5955db27b4a28aa/tumblr_mj39t9cjOp1rr6jgio3_1280.jpg


End file.
